


Worlds Collide

by JoJo



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: They don't have to say it
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> random drabble written 2014

Outside the suspect house, they paused to stare in opposite directions. Duff bloody information, another dead-end lead. 

Silent, Bodie jutted his jaw and Doyle planted his hands on his hips in frustration.

“Watch yourself,” Bodie murmured, turning into Doyle as two people pushed past. Residents from another world, not theirs.

Distracted, their gaze followed. 

Lovers, aware of nothing but each other. Who stopped stock-still on the pavement and spoke truths unembarrassed.

_I love you. I love you so much._

Bodie felt Doyle’s elbow bump his own. 

They broke from their own world for just one second to share a look.


End file.
